swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Inspiration Talent Tree
Nobles are renowned for their ability to inspire their followers and urge them to greatness. You can often get results out of their friends, allies, and followers that other leaders cannot. All of the Talents in this Tree are Mind-Affecting effects. Moreover, you can't use any of these Talents on yourself. Bolster Ally As a Standard Action, you can bolster an ally within line of sight, moving them +1 step along the Condition Track, and giving them a number of hit points equal to their Character Level, if they're at one-half their maximum hit points or less. Damage is subtracted from the bonus hit points first, and any bonus hit points remaining at the end of the encounter go away. You can't bolster the same ally more than once in a single encounter, and you can't Bolster yourself. Ignite Fervor Prerequisites: 'Bolster Ally',' Inspire Confidence' Whenever you hit an opponent with a melee or ranged attack, you can (As a Free Action) choose to give one ally within your line of sight a bonus to damage on his next attack equal to their Character Level. Once their fervor has been ignited, the affected ally doesn't need to remain within line of sight of you; if their next attack misses, they lose the bonus to damage granted by this Talent. You can't Ignite Fervor on yourself. Inspire Confidence As a Standard Action, you can inspire confidence in all allies in your line of sight, granting them a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls, and a +1 morale bonus on Skill Checks for the rest of the encounter, or until you're unconscious or dead. Once Inspired, your allies don't need to remain within line of sight of you. You can't Inspire Confidence in yourself. Inspire Haste As a Swift Action, you can encourage one of your allies within line of sight to make haste with a Skill Check. On that ally's next turn, that ally can make a Skill Check that normally requires a Standard Action, as a Move Action instead. Inspire Zeal Prerequisites: 'Bolster Ally',' Inspire Confidence', Ignite Fervor Whenever an ally within line of sight of you makes an attack that moves an opponent down the Condition Track (Such as dealing damage that equals of exceeds the target's Damage Threshold), that ally moves the target an additional -1 step down the Condition Track. Additional Inspiration Talents Beloved Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: Bolster Ally, Inspire Confidence Your allies hold you in such esteem that when you are threatened or injured, you can impel them to action. You can use each of the following actions once per encounter: * Guardian: Choose one ally as a Swift Action. As long as you remain within 6 squares of the ally, you gain a +2 bonus to your Reflex Defense until the start of your next turn. * Reprisal: Make a single melee or ranged attack against any target within your Range as a Standard Action. If your attack roll succeeds and if that target attacks you before the end of your next turn, one ally within 6 squares can make an attack against that target as a Reaction. * To Me!: Spend a Swift Action. Whenever you take any damage before the beginning of your next turn, each ally within line of sight can move 2 squares as a Reaction. This movement does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity. Willpower Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Prerequisite: Inspire Confidence You can share your strength of will with your allies. Once per encounter as a Swift Action, you can grant all allies within line of sight a +2 morale bonus to their Will Defense. This bonus lasts for the remainder of the encounter, and once it is granted your allies need not remain within line of sight of you to retain this bonus. You may not use this Talent on yourself. Category:Talent Trees Category:Noble Talent Trees